Network traffic may be associated with a protocol (e.g., a communications protocol, an application protocol, or the like) that may assist in the exchange of network traffic between devices within a network. The protocol may include a set of rules governing the exchange of network traffic. A field for the protocol (e.g., a protocol field such as a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) host field, a Domain Name System (DNS) name field, a Simple Mail Transfer Protocol (SMTP) banner field, or the like) may include a string, a number, or the like.